owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagai
is a corporal of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He is part of Shinjuku Security Unit's Third Platoon. He is an anime-only and minor character in the ''Seraph of the End'' anime. Appearance Nagai has short dark brown hair and wore circular glasses. His JIDA uniform consists of a long black jacket with light green details two rows of buttons on the front with shoulder epaulettes along with straps crossing over his chest to form an X. He wears a white web belt with a waist-plate with it. He wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. He wore the JIDA cap as well. Personality History At some point of his life, he joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Eventually, he became part of Shinjuku Security Unit's Third Platoon and promoted to the rank of corporal. Story Nagai gives his platoon the command to fight, and they jump out from behind their defense. The Shinoa Squad joins them. He later thanks Shinoa Squad for their help. He asks if they are the Vampire Extermination Unit, and Shinoa informs him they are part of the Moon Demon Company. He is grateful for his luck, and he orders a pair of soldiers to get something ready. They regroup at army tents, and he informs Shinoa Squad that the vampires got through the west defensive barrier. He tells them the counterattack squad is holding them off now but will not last. They look in at numerous soldiers in the medical tent, and Shinoa comments that their strategical situation is worse than she thought. Nagai tells them he wants them to head west for vampire extermination. The pair of soldiers return and state that it is ready. Nagai says he will take Shinoa Squad there himself and tells them to take care of the defense line. Later, Shinoa Squad is riding in a cargo truck, and the driver informs them they will arrive in 15 minutes. Missiles suddenly fire at their vehicle and cause the vehicle to flip over. They escape to the ground outside, and the helicopter turns around to attack them. They dodge bullets and duck for shelter. Yu notices Nagai is unconscious and trapped in the driver's seat. He goes to rescue Nagai, and Shinoa follows him. They free him while Mitsuba and Kimizuki defend them. Yoichi takes the opportunity to shoot the helicopter. The helicopter launches three more missiles before being destroyed. The missiles destroy the ground beneath Shinoa and Yu, and they fall into the subway below. Yu wakes up Shinoa and brings Nagai to her attention. She says there should be a temporary base above ground where he can receive treatment. Once they get above ground, Shinoa and Yu drop him off at a medical tent, and Shinoa says he will live. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Being a Corporal in the JIDA, Nagai should be a capable soldier and leader, as he is shown commanding his platoon during the Battle in Shinjuku. Relationships Japanese Imperial Demon Army As a corporal Nagai guided the soldiers under his command who carried out his orders in terms of fighting and preparing transport for his use. Shinoa Hīragi Nagai is joined by Shinoa along with the rest of her squad at the battle of Shinjuku. Combined, they fight back against the invading vampires before heading to reinforce the western defensive barrier of the city. When the vehicle he is transporting them is hit and Nagai is knocked unconscious he is rescued by being taken by Shinoa and Yu to a medical tent to recover from his injuries. Yūichirō Hyakuya They meet when Shinjuku comes under heavy attack from a large scale vampire invasion. He transports Yu and is rescued by him when the truck they are travelling in is flipped and he falls unconscious. Gallery Anime Trivia * He is an anime-only character. * Nagai (永井) is a Japanese surname written two ways, and both have characters meaning 'long' and 'well.' People with either version of the name appear to be related to the Saito or Miura families. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Corporal